This invention relates generally to cooking appliances and, more particularly, to apparatus and methods for channeling air through doors of cooking appliances.
Many conventional cooking appliances include a cooktop including a plurality of heating elements positioned on a top surface of the cooktop, and a lower oven and an upper oven positioned below the cooktop. Each oven includes an oven cavity having at least one heating element positioned within the oven cavity, and an oven door configured to cover the oven cavity. It is desirable to maintain an outer surface of the oven door at a lower temperature than an inner surface of the oven door covering the oven cavity during operation.
At least some conventional cooking appliances include a first fan for channeling air through the lower oven door and a second fan for channeling air through the upper oven door to lower the outer surface temperature of the respective door. However, separately channeling air through the oven doors may not be effective in cooling the oven door outer surfaces to a desired temperature.